it is needed to connect an air nozzle at the air outlet of an inflator when a tire of bicycle (or motorcycle, compact car, etc.) is inflated, and the air nozzle is connected with the air valve of the tire. The size of the air nozzle has to match the type of the air valve in order to inflate the tire. However, in Europe and America, for instance, there are two types of air valves: American type and Britain and France type. These two commonly used air valve are different sizes and configurations, thus causing the necessity of equipping, an inflator with air nozzles of different sizes in order to connect to the air valves.
In view of this problem, a dual-purpose air nozzle for an inflator appeared. Referring to FIG. 1 for details, the dual-purpose air nozzle for an inflator comprises a shell 10, on a side wall of which an air inlet 20 is arranged, a first through-hole 11 and a second through-hole 12 are formed on the left wall of the shell, a first rubber seal 31 and a second rubber seal 32 are set in the first through-hole 11 and the second through-hole 12 respectively, a first pressing block 41 and a second pressing block 42 are arranged on the right of the first rubber seal 31 and the second rubber seal 32 respectively, a first channel 411 communicating with the first rubber seal 31 and a second channel 421 communicating with the second rubber seal 32 are set in the first pressing block 41 and the second pressing block 42 respectively, the first channel 411 and the second channel 421 are converged in a shunting cavity 50, the shunting cavity 50 is communicated with the air inlet 20 and inside the shunting cavity 50 an non-return ball 51 is arranged. Wherein, both the first pressing block 41 and the second pressing block 42 are in a shape of vertical bar and arranged abreast, and the shunting cavity 50 is located between the first pressing block 41 and the second pressing block 42. In addition, a push block 80 is arranged on the right of the first pressing block 41 and the second pressing block 42, a spanner 60 is pin jointed to the right side of the shell 10 through a pivot 63, the spanner 60 has a first side 61 and a second side 62, and the perpendicular distance from the first side 61 to the pivot 63 is different from the perpendicular distance from the second side 62 to the pivot 63. The right side of the push block 80 matches the spanner 60.
As such, when performing inflation, a user can choose the corresponding rubber seal according to the type of the air valve (that is choosing the first rubber seal or the second rubber seal as required), and then wrench the spanner 60 to drive the push block 80 so as to push the first pressing block 41 and the second pressing block 42 to the left, thus the first rubber seal 31 and the second rubber seal 32 can achieve good communication with the air valve after being compressed. Besides, as the air pressure of the communicating, joint connecting the unused rubber seal and the shunting cavity 50 is lower than that of the communicating joint connecting the being, used rubber seal and the shunting cavity 50, therefore, the communicating joint connecting the unused rubber seal and the shunting, cavity 50 is sealed by the non-return ball 51 to achieve a proper flowing direction of the air pressed by the inflator.
Drawbacks: it employs more components and complex structures, and as the non-return ball has to be arranged between the first pressing block and the second pressing block it requires the operation of accurate positioning when being assembled, thus making it more complicated.